


Positive

by KMO27



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMO27/pseuds/KMO27
Summary: Bucky is having one of his bad days and is hiding in the closet. When Steve tries to help, he finds something in the trashcan.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my first Alpha/Omega/Beta fic so don't bite my head off. I just wanted to write something cute and with a happy ending for once!
> 
> This song is featured in the fic: [The Way You Look Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9ZGKALMMuc)

Bucky had good and bad days.

Of course, that’s to be expected after everything he’s been through.

He was getting better with the help of his psychologist and Bruce’s meditation sessions but Steve’s best friend could be a bit unpredictable on his off days. Usually, Steve would wake up to see the Omega pacing the room, agitated and angry. He’d lash out on any Alpha that dared to come near him, incoming Natasha and Steve. Steve would say that it hurt to see his Omega like that but the opposite persona was even worse.

The other case would be that Steve would wake up and find Bucky missing altogether. His pack would usually find him whimpering and huddled up in weird places Once, they found the Omega hiding in one of Clint’s perches; this one being an air vent. Steve had been freaking out, looking for his friend that day. He was just glad that Clint’s old habits die hard. However, Bucky hiding from his Alpha is nothing new for Steve. It’s when Bucky is caught that hits home. He lets primitive whines and cries, submitting immediately to Steve, saying he wasn’t good enough for his Alpha.

You got to know Bucky to know he’s never an obedient Omega. He’d laugh humorlessly in your face if you tried to control him. If an Alpha tried to push him around, he’d hit back twice as hard. If one came up to him or Steve as a bar and start spouting sexist slang, Steve wouldn’t have time to defend his Omega’s honor as Bucky would usually spit in the dick’s face before initiating a fight- you’d be surprised how many bars Bucky had gotten the two of them kicked out because of his attitude towards other Alphas.

During the War, Omegas weren’t allowed to join the army, seeing them as too emotional and a burden with their monthly heats. That hadn’t stopped Bucky from being one of the first to sign up for basics. Bucky had hidden his designation with suppressants until he was captured in Azzano and went into heat. Colonel Phillips had wanted to ship him back to New York but Steve and the rest of the Howling Commandos had stood up for him. They were the only ones who knew and were allowed to know, which pissed off Bucky. He hated having to hide his identification and often flicked Philps off whenever he pasted.

Bucky always acted like he had a chip on his shoulder, being a feisty little shit and defying any Alpha- and Steve wouldn’t take his Omega any other way.

Okay, Bucky wasn’t technically his Omega by bondmate but he had been the first in Steve’s pack. Back in the ‘30s, Bucky had begged Steve to bite him and make him his but Steve had always felt his friend could do so much better. In his skinny, frail state, he couldn’t support his Omega physically or financially. His body couldn’t even handle going into rut. What kind of pathetic excuse of an Alpha was he?

After he got the serum, Philips had ordered them to save the bond making till after the war. Mating results in both Alpha and Omega being shot into an irregular mating cycle. In the War, they didn’t have time to spare a week for the Captain and the Commando’s best sniper. The two would curl up together and foxholes whisper lovely nothings into the night. Steve, being a big romantic lug, wanted to court Bucky all over again. He tried the best he could under the circumstances, offering Bucky the best of his rations, including the cigarettes and chocolates. Once, they found a rundown bar in Pair in ‘43 and Steve had convinced Dum Dum to play Bucky’s favorite song, “The Way You Look Tonight” and Steve has attempted his best to dance. Bucky had laughed and called him an idiot in love. Steve didn’t say he was wrong.

Then Bucky fell.

Steve’s heart had shattered beyond repair. He would never again hear his Omega’s laughter or smell his pine and burn honey scent. He wasn’t allowed to cry; he was the Captain and needed to be the leader. He had tried to get drunk only to find to his dismay that his metabolism wouldn’t allow him. He hadn’t been the least sorry when he crashed the plane into the Atlantic. In a way, he was happy, he was going to see his Omega again.

Then he woke up.

Why did he have to wake up? His friends, his pack; dead. His Omega; still dead. The only one he still had was Peggy but she was fading both physical and mentally. He couldn’t take it. He swore off the pursuits of leading another pack and finding a bondmate. He just couldn’t take the pain. Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep one of those promises. Steve have thought that shoving himself into work would distant himself but he ended up developing comradeship with the other Avengers, especially, Natasha. Steve liked Nat fine but hated that she was always trying to hook him up with some pretty little Omega. She didn’t understand that he didn’t want a petite, quiet, Omega. He wanted his feisty, no-nonsense best friend back.

Even when his wish was granted and he got Bucky back after tearing down both HYDRA and SHIELD, Steve refused to mate Bucky his. Bucky wasn’t in the right state of mind. One minute he’ll ask Steve to bond with him, the second he doesn't want anything to do with the Alpha.

Steve could wait because Bucky was worth it to him.

Still...seeing him on his bad days took a toll on the Alpha. Steve forced himself to watch documentations on Bucky’s torture to see why he becomes so docile sometimes. HYDRA had done everything imaginable to hurt Steve’s Omega. The things they did...Steve remembered those men's’ faces- and they will pay. They forced him to rely on his primal instincts, needing to obey the Alpha handler. He’s whimper and whine that he could do better for the Alpha handler and sought out security from his abusers. Steve was even more unnerved when the Alpha would play along to get his Omega to behave.

No. No, it was wrong. Steve hated his strong Omega licking the shoes of these Alpha bastards to receive a shred on affection.

Steve could handle Bucky’s temper or any hurtful comment he could throw out, but no this. Not seeing his brave Omega grovel at his feet; grey eyes begging his Alpha to use him in whatever way satisfied Steve. Oh god, he hated it.

Of course, today was one of those days.

Steve was panicking. He’d looked everywhere he could think of to find his friend. He’d ordered his pack to look throughout the tower to find the poor Omega. They were communicating over group text, but no one had found any luck. Steve called Bucky for the tenth time, knowing he wouldn’t answer. JARVIS was also searching the building but says he is out of reach for his surveillance.

They could just leave Bucky be. In fact, that seems the most logical except Steve always gave two reasons why he refused to do that. One of them was that Steve couldn’t handle the fact that his Omega is in pain and needs his Alpha right now. The second, and most important, it wasn’t uncommon to find Bucky trying to dig into his shoulder and attempt to rip off his metal arm. The reason was never to same from Bucky but it all stemmed from the fact that Bucky felted guilting for all the lives it had taken.

So, yeah, Steve couldn’t allow that.

Fifteen minutes in, JARVIS spoke over the intercom.

“ _Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes has been seen running in and out of your room. Are you sure you didn’t check everywhere?”_

Steve frowned. He should’ve been able to smell a nervous Omega in his room, then again he had been on full panic mode the moment he saw the left side of his bed was empty and cool. He may or may not have been using his common sense.

“I’ll check it out. Thanks, Jarvis.”

“ _No problem, Sir.”_

Steve made his way to his floor and used his sense of smell to track down Bucky. The smell of molten honey was everywhere and fresh. Steve frowned when he was his couch cushions had disappeared. Where the hell could they have gone? Steve followed the scent into his room where his bed had been completely stripped of sheets, blankets, comforter, and pillows. Then Steve heard a low growl coming from his right. It took him a minute to realize it came from the walk-in closet.

“Bucky?”

Steve stepped forward, releasing some of his pheromones to sooth the frightened Omega. The growl turned into a high whine. He pulled out his phone to call the search off before Steve turned to the knob and opened the door to whaft the source of the burnt honey and sharp scent of panic. There were piles of cushions and blankets sealed deep into the closet in a little ball. Bucky’s scent was coming from the ball of blankets. When Steve stepped forward Bucky let out a whine and curled more into the comforter.

It took Steve a minute to realize he was stepping into an Omega’s nest. Omegas tend to nest if they are at a high level of distress or if they are pregnant but that was unlikely to happen. Then again, they had spent Bucky’s heat together a few weeks ago but it he wasn’t showing by now it probably wasn’t that. Steve dismissed this thought and rushed to the kitchen to grab snacks. He got his hands on protein bars and a trail mix with the little M&Ms in them. Bucky couldn’t resist chocolate. Grabbing a bottle of water for the fridge, Steve rushed back to his closet and presented the food as an offering to the distressed Omega.

Steve watched as Bucky unfurled from the comforter, his grey eyes wide and hair a mess. His nostrils flared as they took in the smell of food and the calming pheromones of his Alpha. Steve pushed the food towards his friend but didn’t dare get closer without permission. Bucky grabbed the water bottle and drank half of it in one gulp. He then snatched the trail mix pack and started picking through it. Steve smiled; even in this docile state, it was still the same picky Bucky.

Steve removed himself from the closet to gather more soft materials. There was a small closet in the bathroom that he kept spare sheets and towels. Though they wouldn’t smell like him, it would make his Omega more comfortable. He busied himself with pulling out the white sheets when his eyes stumbled on something in the trash cans. He’d taken the trash out two days ago so there wasn’t anything to hide a white stick.

Steve didn’t know why but he was intrigued. He made a pile of the clean sheets on the bed before rifling through the trash. He had to do a double take when he pulled out not one, but three pregnancy tests. He couldn’t read one of them but he knew what the doubled line and the plus sign meant. Bucky was pregnant.

Steve stuck the test with the double lines in is back pocket, washed his hands, then took the sheets into the closet. Why wouldn’t Bucky tell him about this? Was he ashamed to carry his pups? Did he finally realize Steve was a shit Alpha regardless to the benefits of the serum?

Steve didn’t move pass the entrance of the nest before showing the Omega the blankets, “Buck, can I come in?”

Bucky stared at him with an unreadable expression before nodding. He kept his eyes fixed on Steve as he handed the sheets over to Bucky who used them to create a cocoon around himself.

Steve didn’t know how to go around this but it was best to bite the bullet and get it over with, “Bucky, is there something you wanna tell me?”

His Omega looked away and shook his head. Strands of dark hair fell into his eyes.

“Not even about this?” Steve pulled out the test and showed it to Bucky. Bucky let out a whine and recoiled into the mass of materials. Steve smells the metallic scent of fear spike in the closet, “It’s okay, Buck. I’m not angry.”

Bucky let out a little whimper and exposed his unmarked neck in submission. Steve hated when he did that. Steve put the test down and scooted closer on his knees, “Bucky. It’s okay. Honest, I’m not mad. I just want...I just need to know why you wanted to hide it from me.”

Bucky let out another whine as Steve inched closer. Great. This is just great. The Omega he’d hoped to bond is carrying his pups and doesn’t want anything to do with him. Even with all the power of a super soldier and the security of modern-day technician Tony Fucking Stark to protect his Omega, Steve still wasn’t worth the title to be his best guy’s mate.

He didn’t mean to but Steve let out a little whine of his own and Bucky’s eyes jerked up to meet his. Steve shouldn’t have don’t that. He’s supposed to be the emotionally stable one, Bucky’s rock through hard times but he really is just pathetic.

Steve didn’t realize Bucky had pulled his wrist to the Omega’s noses to take in his scent. Steve looked at him with sad eyes, “I’m sorry, Buck,” his Omega cocked his head, “I ain’t good enough as an Alpha. You’re too good for me. I don’t deserve y-”

Steve didn’t get to finished his sentence before Bucky quickly crawled out of the mound and pulled the Alpha to his neck to scent him. Bucky never let anyone scent him, even in this docile state. Steve scenting him was a treat and satisfied his primal instincts to mark Bucky as his.

“No,” Bucky shook his head, “No, no, no, no no. Alpa, no. I’m...I’m not. Alpha, please.”

Steve pulled, shushed his poor Omega. He wouldn’t let Bucky feel any blame, “Shh, Bucky. You’re too hard on yourself. You’re worth the world to me.”

Steve looked at Bucky’s face and saw the quivering lip, “But...but...you won’t mate me. I’m not...I’m broken…”

Crap. He hated, fucking hated Bucky’s self-blame when he wasn’t himself. Steve hated that he caused Bucky to rethink his self-worth. He knew it was the hormones talking but Steve needed to calm him down, “‘Course, I want to mate to, Buck. It’s just...you know why we can’t? You’re just not thinking straight. But one day. One day, soon, sweetheart.”

“But..I’m broke-”

Steve let out a little growl, “No,” Bucky stilled, “Don’t you say that. Bucky, you’re getting better every day. I’m so proud of you.”

The Omega moved closer to the Alpha so there was no space between them. Words were not needed at that moment. Steve wanted to show his love. He pushed Bucky back into the nest of blankets, nuzzled his scent gland, suckling bruises that would fade in an hour

Bucky let out a little whine, arms curling around Steve’s neck. Steve’s lips traveled down the column of his throat till it reached the collar of Bucky’s t-shirt which was peeled off immediately. Though they were both subjects to the serum, their body types were different. Steve was more bulk while Bucky was more lean muscle though no one could call him small or skinny.

Steve’s hand that wasn’t cradling his friend's face traveled down him tones chest till stopping at his navel. Steve couldn’t suppress a smile, “Can’t wait for you to getting that pregnancy glow,”

“Yeah?” Bucky blushes and looked away, “...and I’ll be fat.”

There was the tude Steve missed. Part of Steve wanted to bring that guy forward so Bucky wouldn’t be stuck in his awful funk by pooling him out of the closet, making him soup, and bing his favorite tv show. Another part of him wanted to keep his Omega in the nest and fuck him so gently. Steve felt his cock harden at the thought of his Omeg's swollen belly with his pups and let out a low approving growl, almost a rumble.

Steve kissed Bucky stomach, “You’ll look so beautiful, sweetheart.”

Bucky seemed to be coming back to himself now that Steve knew and responded well to the pregnancy, “Shut up, you…punk.”

“Nope,” Steve reached up and peppered the brunets face with kisses, “You’re gonna be a Daddy,” it suddenly hit him all and once, “You’re gonna be...I’m gonna be a…” Steve couldn’t keep the dopy smile off his face, “I’m gonna be a father. We’re gonna be parents! I can’t believe it, Buck!”

Now that he had said it out loud, Steve couldn’t stop themselves. He’d always dreamed of having a family with Bucky. He couldn’t even get Bucky pregnant in the past even if he had tried. Rationally, Steve knew a family would be better once Bucky was well but he didn’t care. To tell him Omega that he didn’t want his own pup was unthinkable. Besides, this could be a good thing to have Bucky attached and care unconditionally for something other than Steve.

Steve started to ramble, “This is amazing! We’re gonna be parents. I’m gonna be a Papa. What do you think it is? A boy or girl? I hope it’s a girl. I’ve always wanted a baby girl. We can name her Winnie after your Ma. Are you having cravings? Oh god, how could I forget about the cravings? What’ll it be? Macaroni and peanut butter? Donuts with Ranch? Just name it, babe. I’ll get it for you.”

Bucky was just staring at him with a gaping mouth, “You….You really mean it? You’re happy?”

Steve gave Bucky a bear hug among the sheets, “Buck, I haven’t been this happy since my Ma was alive. I love you and I love our child.”

Bucky looked up at his Alpha with a small smile, “I love you too, punk.”

Steve went in for a kiss. Not sweet and gentle like before, but rough and full of passion. Steve pushed Bucky back into the pile of blankets with his hips grinding into Bucky’s cock. Bucky grabbed at him sweat pant, attempting to pull them down. Steve pulled away to shrugged out of them and stripped out of his shirt as well.

Bucky’s pupils were as wide as dish plates and he licked his lips. Steve’s instincts were just to fuck the Omega but Steve was a romantic and wanted to take this slow, to make it special, to make love. Steve went down on his knees in front of Bucky to pulled down his pants and boxers. His cock sprang out and hit his abdomen.

Steve crawled back into Bucky’s space and gave him a sweet kiss before getting between his legs. Most Alpha won’t go down on their Omegas like this because it’s a submissive position. However Steve didn’t care because it wasn’t about him, it’s about Bucky. He looked up at Bucky’s misty expression as Steve bobbed his head on his cock. Bucky moaned and tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to tap Steve and murmur, “S-Steve. I’m gonna-Fuck-I’m-I’m-” That just motivated Steve to move faster through his aching jaw. When Bucky came, Steve sucked him through his orgasm and drinking his coming down Steve’s throat. When Steve looked up, Bucky chuckled and wiped Steve’s spit covered chin and sluggishly mutters, “Alpha sap.”

There is Bucky. There is the man Steve fell in love with.

They made love in that bundle of blankets three times before calling it quits. When they were done, Bucky wrinkled his nose, “Ew, I’m sticky and gross.”

Which was true; Bucky was covered in sweat, slick glistened down his thighs, and come covered his stomach. Steve laughed and peppered his Omega with kisses, “How about I run you a bath?”

“You gonna join me?” Bucky winked.

Steve chuckled, “Sure thing, Buck. Then we can watch Stranger Things and eat mint ice cream,” Mint was one of Bucky’s favorites. His favorite was chocolate but Thor finished it yesterday and Steve didn’t want to leave Bucky’s side right now.

After the bath and changing into pajamas, Bucky curled up next to Steve with his bowl of ice cream as Steve flipped on Netflix. Bucky’s burnt honey scent filled the room.

It was the smell of happy Omega and that’s all Steve needed.


End file.
